


hardior

by kihovely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Rimming, ceo hoseok, secretary ki, they're actually boyfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: Hoseok was a very thoughtful boss and everyone loved him.Some even wanted him.Kihyun does, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrtvejpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/gifts).



> happy birthday!

                                                            

 

 

Kihyun taps his leather shoes against the floor, nibbling his lower lip while the printer makes a ‘beep’ sound and he waits for the documents he’s just finished working on to be printed. They’re a considerable amount and he has yet to work on a few more before delivering them into his boss’ office, preferably before the day is over. Kihyun will need to eat again some pre-cooked sandwich from the vending machine that will taste like nothing but plastic, and an energy drink to keep him up if he wants to get home in time to make dinner, watch his favourite music program and cuddle with his dog.

His phone rings at the same time his co-workers, men and women alike, start whispering through their breaths pretending not to be too obvious. Kihyun tilts his head to get a better sight of the reason of their gossiping, even though he already knows. Writing down the dates and names the woman through the phone line is dictating him for a meeting he needs to set up next week, the object of murmurs and whispers enters his field of view.

Standing in all his glory there’s Lee Hoseok, the company’s CEO and, obviously, Kihyun’s boss. He’s wearing a white shirt, sleeves rolled up and with black circles up his elbows, matching his black Dior tie and pants. Kihyun notices he’s changed the lip ring on the middle of his lip for a black one too, that along with his eye-make up and hair-style parted to the side give off a very luxurious vibe.

No wonder everyone talked about him.

Kihyun squints his eyes to get a better look at him through the crystal clear glasses of his small office, his foot still tapping the floor while the printer keeps making noise and he can’t hear what his boss is telling his co-workers, but he knows he’s checking how everything is going, praising who worked well and scolding those who needed to step up a little more. He was never blunt or spiteful, always made sure everyone felt comfortable with their jobs and even sometimes sent lunch to the offices when work piled up. He was a very thoughtful boss and everyone loved him. Some even _wanted_ him.

Kihyun does, too.

“Kihyun-ssi.”

Hoseok approaches Kihyun’s small office at last, not even bothering to close the door afterwards. His lips twitch upwards and Kihyun knows he’s trying hard not to smile.

“Hoseok-nim.” He bows his head, lightly. The printer goes silent then and Kihyun puts all the documents together on the right side of his desk. “I will pass by your office later this afternoon, there are a couple of documents I need yet to check but they will be done soon.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Kihyun-ssi. You’re just as good as ever.” Hoseok licks his lower lip as he walks around the office until he places behind Kihyun’s chair, pretending to check what he’s doing.

Kihyun’s whole body goes tense, because he _knows_ Hoseok and knows his intentions like the back of his hand. He quickly looks through the glass of his office to see if there’s anyone looking at them, but his co-workers seemed to be minding their own business after Hoseok walked inside his office. He can feel the fabric of his pants around his groin tightening when Hoseok puts his hand on his thigh to lean closer and get a better look of the computer.

“Hyungwon sent me the accounting documents from the last two months yesterday night, I’m going through them and I will leave them at your office afterwards.”

“Great.” Hoseok stands up again, stretching his arms from above his head and Kihyun is terrified his shirt will burst open from all those muscles anytime. “You and Hyungwon keep being the most efficient workers in this floor, I should give you a promotion.”

“Sir, you already gave me a promotion. I’m your secretary.” Kihyun kindly punctuates, even though he would never say no to a payment raise.

“A _bigger_ raise.”

Kihyun tries to ignore the blatant innuendo and focus again on the screen of his computer. That, until Hoseok walks off his office wiggling his butt with each step more than he would usually do and Kihyun groans to himself.

He better finished his remaining work quickly.

 

It’s 3 hours later when the last document is finally out of the printer, warm and waiting for Kihyun to put them all together and take them into his boss’ office.

Hoseok works at the end of the corridor, in a huge office with a leather sofa on the right and a wall of glass at the background that let you see almost all of Seoul. He’s sitting on his desk chair, tie undone and hanging loosely over his shoulders. There are obvious droplets of sweat down his chin and neck, disappearing inside his shirt.

Kihyun swallows when he leaves the wad of documents on the desk with a loud thump. He notices Hoseok is hard, too.

“You.” Kihyun says, using all his strength to turn around the chair where Hoseok is sitting. “Are fucking unbelievable.”

“And you are fucking handsome.”

Hoseok’s smile is smug on his lips when Kihyun undoes his belt and unzips the button of his pants, rolling them down his legs until they touch the floor, along with his underwear.

He pulls Hoseok into a kiss while using his hand to pump his member into full hardness, even though it’s not even necessary because Hoseok is already throbbing and leaking against his palm. The lip ring tickles Kihyun’s lower lip and he sinks down his teeth all over it.

Hoseok moans into the kiss when Kihyun kisses him rougher, tongues touching and teeth clashing and there’s even saliva dripping down their chins. Taking his boss’ hand into his, he throws his arm back and pushes Hoseok against the desk, with his bubbly ass exposed and dick against the cold, wooden surface.

“You are truly fucking unbelievable.” Kihyun stares at the pink, jewelled butt-plug inside Hoseok’s butthole, shimmering like a star in the night-sky and trembling whenever he clenched his hole around it. “You walked around the entire office with this today?”

“Y-Yes.” Hoseok stutters when Kihyun moves the plug lightly, as if to thrust into him but not just yet. “I wanted to tell you but I didn’t want to spoil the surprise. I was aching so bad waiting for you to come…”

“Now you’re the one who is gonna come.” Kihyun clicks his tongue, licking his lips at the same time his right palm circles Hoseok’s plump buttcheek, making sure the spank is loud enough to be heard throughout the entire corridor. He’s lucky he had locked the door right after entering.

Hoseok is loud when Kihyun takes out the butt-plug and replaces the cold metal with his hot, wet tongue, sticking it inside easily since it’s already been stretched, and he eats out his boss very diligently, making slurp noises as his tongue traces the rim of muscles before pushing inside again.

“Kihyunnie, I’m so close.”

Kihyun can’t see his face but he knows Hoseok has his eyes shut, cheeks and chest flustered underneath the shirt and his cock is leaking all over the desk.

Not separating one inch from his butt, Kihyun pushes Hoseok’s thighs apart, lifting one leg on the desk and passing his hand underneath his body to take hold of his dick. It’s throbs on Kihyun’s hand and he uses the pre-cum to ease his motions and jerk him off while his tongue still works inside him.

With a choked moan, Hoseok comes, his body trembling and cum spurt all over the desk. Kihyun takes one last lick before he stands up and holds Hoseok in place, kissing the back of his ear and caressing his tummy in slow motions. He still has his eyes closed and his cheeks are flushed like freshly picked tomatoes.

“Your cum stained the documents I spent 8h working on.” Kihyun deadly pans, staring in disbelief at the amount of cum dirtying all his papers. He would need to spend more time printing them again instead of going home.

“Sorry?” Hoseok battles his eyelashes at him, trying to be adorable. It works but Kihyun won’t let it show, trying hard to prevent his cheeks from pointing out everytime he smiles or tries hard not to.

“You’re not.” Kihyun kisses Hoseok’s shoulder one last time before bending him over against the desk, the other man gasping in surprise. Kihyun leans against his ear, nibbling softly on the earlobe. “You deserve to be punished for being such a naughty boss.”

Kihyun keeps one hand on the lower back of Hoseok’s body, keeping him pressed down against the desk, while he fumbles with the other hand to open the last drawer under the table and pull out the lube and condoms he knows Hoseok keeps in there, having fully learnt their lesson of all those times they couldn’t go further than some hands and mouths because they didn’t have any of that.

They were prepared now, though, and Kihyun intended on preparing Hoseok in other ways, too. Tracing a soft, wet trail of kisses down Hoseok’s nape and neck, he clicks open the bottle of lube and pours some directly over Hoseok’s hole, who hisses at the sudden coldness, but it dies quickly when Kihyun distracts him by shoving two fingers inside. It goes in easily due to the lube and the previous butt-plug Hoseok had been toying with and Kihyun doesn’t hesitate to add a third one, making Hoseok whimper and tremble.

Kihyun takes the Dior tie into his hands, leaving Hoseok’s hole empty for a while to tie the silk lace around his wrists behind his back.

“Your tie says Hardior.” Kihyun points out, grabbing a fistful of the tie to pull Hoseok’s body closer.

“It’s from the hardcore Dior collection.” Hoseok replies, his voice shaky and breathy. He lifts his hips to press his ass closer to Kihyun’s crotch.

“How fitting.” Kihyun chuckles as he unzips his own pants, pooling at his ankles and he takes off his shoes with his feet so he’s able to kick the fabric away, leaving his legs free to move as he pleases.

Oh, was he gonna please.

Rolling on the condom and stroking his throbbing dick with some more lube, Kihyun presses the tip against Hoseok’s entrance, thrusting into him in one go and not even giving him time to adjust as he starts ramming his hips against his body.

“You really think you can walk around the office being so fucking gorgeous and not expect me to lose my mind?” Kihyun whispers against Hoseok’s ear, holding his chin in a half-failed attempt to kiss him without breaking Hoseok’s neck. “You are so gorgeous. So, so good for me.”

Hoseok lets out a throaty whine, shutting his eyes close and lifting his leg even further on the desk to spread himself wider, to give Kihyun more access into him. Kihyun groans when he feels himself sinking balls-deep into Hoseok’s hole and he grounds faster, rougher, harsher. The office is soon filled with only moans, whimpers and the filthy sound of skin against skin during sex, making Kihyun’s ears ring and his remaining blood rush towards his already impossibly hard cock.

“Turn around.” Kihyun unties the knot around Hoseok’s wrists and waits for the boy to sit on the desk instead, legs spread and leaking cock against his stomach, to throw it around his neck and pull it to bring him into a hot, open-mouthed kiss. With clumsy hands, Kihyun manages to push his hard-on again inside Hoseok, letting the other man wrap his legs around his waist, and he keeps the other hand holding both ends of the tie to pull Hoseok’s neck forward and kiss him.

With his hands now free, Hoseok opens Kihyun’s shirt in a careless tug, the buttons reaching the deepest corners of the huge office and Kihyun curses internally because he won’t be able to button it back afterwards, and he’d have to go back home with his chest exposed.

He lets go of the tie and opens Hoseok’s shirt as well, exposing his wide shoulders and beautiful abs. Kihyun feels himself drooling at the sight.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Hoseok says, biting Kihyun’s lower lip. His lip ring feels cold against him but the sensation sends shivers through his spine.

“Like what?” Kihyun asks, thrusting into him slowly, seeing how every inch of his cock disappears inside Hoseok’s hole, only to pull back again and repeat.

“Like I’m the most beautiful you’ve ever seen.” Hoseok’s cheeks are flushed pink and his mouth is parted as he tries to suck in for air, his body trembling each time Kihyun is completely inside.

“You truly are.”

With that, any trace of gentleness is long forgotten and Kihyun recovers his previous pace, slamming his hips against Hoseok’s entrance and fucking him hard into the desk.

Hoseok throws his head back and there’s a low, throaty moan that escapes past his red, swollen lips that does it for Kihyun, making a pool of warmth set in his lower stomach and he can feel his orgasm building up at the same time his fingers start tingling and his head spinning around.

“Fuck.” He curses, out loud, when Hoseok clenches around him and the smug smile on his lips lets Kihyun know it’s totally on purpose.

Feeling the orgasm hitting him like a waterfall and determined to erase that cocky smile from Hoseok, he pulls Hoseok closer and supports himself with one hand on his shoulder and the other to lift his leg on his own, making the angle so much better for Kihyun to reach his prostate and, soon enough, Hoseok is coming again with a deafening moan, untouched and all over the desk.

He falls limp on his back, body shaking and dick twitching after such mind-blowing release. Kihyul falls dead on the chair, feeling the cold metal of the butt-plug against his skin. He places it on the table and leaves kisses all over Hoseok’s inner thighs.

“Too rough?” he asks, caressing his hipbones.

Hoseok shakes his head.

“No.” He says, getting up and sitting on Kihyun’s lap instead. “You know I like it like that.”

“I know.” Kihyun pecks him lightly. “But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You never do.” Hoseok cups his cheeks and kisses him, long and slow. “You’re always so caring.”

Kihyun kisses him back, his hands still on Hoseok’s waist and tracing soft, reassuring circles with his thumbs.

“You need to lend me another shirt, though. Or a jacket.” Kihyun scoffs against his lips, eyeing the now button-less shirt on the floor.

“They’re going to think you’re my favourite.” Hoseok laughs, still not moving one inch away from

Kihyun. He is a total cuddler and Kihyun is more than willing to give everything to him.

“Am I not?”

“I mean, you do suck my dick very nicely.” Hoseok chuckles when Kihyun punches his shoulder lightly. “But you are my favourite in every single way.”

“Good.” Kihyun smiles against Hoseok’s lips. “You are my favourite boss, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess why hyungwon is in the tags :>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone say hello to hyungwon

It wasn’t hard for Kihyun to notice it.

At first, he had told himself it was just his imagination, that he was making up things. But now, unable to miss the spark inside Hyungwon’s eyes as he looks at Hoseok talking to some other co-worker, Kihyun can’t keep denying it.

Hyungwon wanted to get inside Hoseok’s pants as much as he did, and what was even worse: Hyungwon seemed to want _him_ , too.

It was undeniable when Hyungwon would touch his hands more than someone usually would whenever he brought some papers, undeniable when Hyungwon went to ask Kihyun about the new program at the office at least 3 times a day even though Kihyun knew he knew it like the back of his hand, undeniable when he caught the other man biting down his lower lip when he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

Kihyun spends the half an hour of his lunch break plotting. While munching on his pre-cooked salmon sandwich and sipping from his coffee, Kihyun decides on what would be the best move and words to take Hyungwon into Hoseok’s office and give Hyungwon what he wants. What he wants too, and knows that Hoseok does just as much.

“Did Hoseok-nim tell you why he wanted to see us?” Hyungwon asks on their way to Hoseok’s office, a crease between his eyebrows as he frowns in confusion.

“I have no idea.” Kihyun tries hard to suppress the smile threating to appear on his face.

“I hope we did nothing wrong.” Hyungwon laughs softly, fidgeting. He’s obviously nervous and Kihyun finds it cute. “I don’t wanna lose my job.”

“Hoseok likes you too much for that.” Kihyun says, an innuendo that Hyungwon doesn’t understand, at least not just yet.

They enter Hoseok’s office after knocking on the door a couple of times, and Hoseok squints his eyes at them when Kihyun closes the door right after him, making sure to keep it unlocked.

“Is there something wrong?” Hoseok asks, raising an eyebrow at Kihyun. He looks confused and Kihyun knows Hyungwon does too.

He smiles then, like a hunter observing its prey.

“Nothing.” Kihyun shrugs, quietly approaching Hyungwon. He looks at the tall man standing in front of him, his white shirt too loose around his shoulders and there are droplets of sweat on his exposed neck. “I just thought we could have some fun. The three of us.”

Hyungwon gapes at him for a brief second before Kihyun caresses his jawline, cups his cheeks and tiptoes to pull him into a kiss.

Hyungwon’s lips are soft and plump, so round that Kihyun can nibble and suck on them diligently. He gasps when the tip of Hyungwon’s tongue touches his own lower lip and Kihyun opens his mouth, inviting him inside.

He hears Hoseok clearing his throat right beside him, his warm hands on his waist and his lips on his neck while he still has Hyungwon’s tongue against his.

“Mind if I join?” Hoseok asks, raspy. He presses his hard-on against Kihyun’s ass. “I am getting jealous, I want too.”

Kihyun tilts his head to give more access to Hoseok to his neck, breaking the kiss with Hyungwon only to peck him right after.

“Say, Hyungwonnie.” Kihyun keeps his hands on his cheeks. “Do you want to do this?”

Hyungwon _snorts_.

“Do I want?” he says, rhetorically. “I was _dying_ to.”

“Good.”

Hoseok kisses Hyungwon next and Kihyun focuses on their clothes instead, ripping off both of their shirts and throwing them to the floor. Hoseok hovers over Hyungwon with his broad shoulders and raw muscles and Kihyun wants to bend him over and fuck him senseless, but it’s not time for that yet.

“Get on the couch.” Kihyun whispers to Hoseok’s ear from behind, loud enough for Hyungwon to hear as well.

Hoseok unzips his slacks and throws them to the floor half-way to the leather couch, sitting facing the other two men with his legs lightly parted and cock flushed pink against his stomach.

“Jesus.” Hyungwon curses, swallowing hard at the sight. Kihyun chuckles but his head is spinning around too; seeing Hoseok naked is a sight no one could ever get used to. You just wanted to get on your knees and worship him to the rest of your days.

By the time Kihyun has taken the lube and (a few) condoms from the drawer under the desk, Hoseok has already his head thrown back into the couch and Hyungwon’s mouth is on his cock, lips wrapped around the tip and tongue sliding through his slit, tasting the bitter pre-cum.

“Take this.” Kihyun throws the lube next to Hoseok’s body, placing right next to Hyungwon. Hoseok spreads his legs further and Kihyun sticks out his tongue and licks all over his entrance, sucking and pushing his tongue inside the pink rim of muscles, while Hyungwon keeps bobbing his head up and down all over Hoseok’s cock.

Hyungwon pours some lube over his fingers and Kihyun stops his manoeuvres, watching as Hyungwon slides his oh-so-long finger inside Hoseok, up until the second knuckle. It earns a low whine from Hoseok that turns into a needy moan when the fingers become three and Hyungwon stretches him out so good Kihyun could come just from the sight.

With Hoseok lying on his back and Hyungwon on all fours while opening him up, Kihyun places behind the white-haired man and spanks his ass softly, making Hyungwon whimper in surprise and look at him over his shoulder.

“I’ll prep you nicely too.” Kihyun says, peppering kisses all over his spine and taking the long-forgotten lube bottle next to Hoseok’s legs to pour the cold substance right over Hyungwon’s hole, making the man shiver and complain, but it’s soon muffled down when Kihyun bites his asscheek and pokes his entrance with his index.

Hyungwon is tighter than Hoseok and way more unused to taking dick, so Kihyun takes his sweet time to stretch him and get him ready to what would come next. Hoseok is a mess by the time Kihyun decides Hyungwon is ready enough and he almost cries when Hyungwon finally rolls on the condom and lies on his back instead, letting Hoseok sit on him.

Kihyun moans too when Hyungwon’s dick is completely inside Hoseok and his back is pressed against his chest, leaving room for Hyungwon to abuse his neck and cup his pecs.

“Open your legs.” Kihyun orders, caressing Hyungwon’s thighs and kissing Hoseok. Their noses almost touch when Kihyun sinks balls-deep inside Hyungwon, the man underneath shutting his eyes close in discomfort.

They both wait; wait for Hyungwon to get used to Kihyun’s dick stretching him out and Hoseok’s hole clenching around his own cock; wait for him to give the signal to move and then, when he finally does, Kihyun and Wonho ruin him entirely.

While Kihyun goes slow at the beginning, making sure he doesn’t hurt Hyungwon, Hoseok supports himself on Kihyun’s shoulder to lift his weight and rides Hyungwon like no one else has ever done, in quick and precise movements that suck the air out of his lungs.

Hyungwon loses his composure when Kihyun holds his legs from under his knees on his forearms and thrusts faster, deeper, until he hits that sweet spot inside Hyungwon and he sees stars, coming so hard he almost passes out for a moment.

Clumsily, Hyungwon encircles his right hand around Hoseok’s throbbing dick and pinches his nipples with the other while keeping his lips pressed against the curvature of his neck, sucking _hard_. That does it for Hoseok and soon enough he’s coming all over Kihyun’s chest, who groans and increases his pace, feeling Hyungwon clenching around him and bringing him to his own orgasm, with his head collapsing against Hoseok’s shoulders.

With shaky breaths and trembling limbs, Kihyun pulls out and falls dead on the couch, staring numbly at the ceiling. Hoseok is the one to stand between the two of them, still a mess.

“You sly bastard.” Hyungwon murmurs, pocking at Kihyun’s calf.

Kihyun chuckles and he sits up to rest his head on Hoseok, patting his thigh. He knows how much Hoseok loves to cuddle after sex.

“Indeed.” Hoseok says, threading his fingers through Kihyun’s messy strands.

“I just did what needed to be done.” Kihyun shrugs. “Anything for my boss. And my co-workers.”

Kihyun laughs when Hyungwon tries to kick him with his foot and Hoseok pecks his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday again, i love you <3


End file.
